A Pirate's End
by OtakuDrag0n
Summary: A fem!Jack story. My goal is to make this an in-depth story... so... basically At World's End, but with a fem!Jack.


**Well... I'm in a bit of a writer's block on my other story. So, here is to my pirate readers! I promise I will try to make this more in depth as it can possibly be! Remember to Review~**

**POTC is owned by Disney**

* * *

A woman was lying on her back, on a dark-as-night deck. Her eyes were closed, her dark, brunette hair in her rough face, she seemed almost peaceful. Yet, this serene moment was closed as she suddenly woke up with a surprised gasp.

She blinked, adjusting her eyes to the brightness. The woman slowly stood up, careful not to fall. She circled around, figuring out that she was on her precious ship. It was mostly clean, save for a few holes blown into it. She rubbed her temples.

Why couldn't she remember anything?

Maybe if she climbed the mast, then she could see where she was at? Her ship wasn't rocking, so that meant it wasn't in the water. Yet, where was her other crew?

After a clean sweep of the ship, there was no sign, whatsoever, of Gibbs, Will, Elizabeth, Pintel, Ragetti, Cotton, Cotton's Parrot, or Marty.

She took in another breath. Yet, it didn't feel satisfying. It felt as if she was cursed by the Aztec gold all over again.

The pirate was finally in the crow's nest, and nearly fell over with shock at what she was seeing. It was just…white. White ground, a bright, blue sky, and an ocean in the horizon. Her ship was so far away from the beach, she couldn't figure out how it got there.

"What a godforsaken place." She bluntly commented. Then, it suddenly hit her.

She was dead. And in a godforsaken place. The Captain, had sunk with her ship, and was now in Davy Jones' locker.

Captain Jack stood there pursing her lips._ Elizabeth…_ Jack tightened her fists and gritted her teeth. Because of her long-time friend, she was trapped here, in Davy Jones' godforsaken locker.

Though, at least her crew was possibly safe from Davy Jones.

She could spend an eternity here worry free… or possibly go insane. It would most likely go the latter.

* * *

Barbossa and Elizabeth had made their way through Singapore, and through the steam room. They would in front of Sao Feng, who had just enjoyed a drench of steam. Sao Feng turned around, and Barbossa and Elizabeth both bowed in respect. "Captain Barbossa. Welcome to Singapore." He greeted, and then turned to one of his servants; a pretty woman in a kimono, "More steam."

The woman pulled a rope, and after a moment, steam was released into the room, and it instantly became warmer. "I understand you have a request to make of me."

Barbossa smiled. "More of a proposal to put ye. I have a venture underway and happen to find myself in need of a ship and a crew."

"This is an odd coincidence."

"Because you happen to have a ship and crew you don't need?" Elizabeth smirked.

Sao Feng narrowed his eyes at her. "No. Because, earlier this day, not far from here, a thief broke into my uncle's temple and tried to make off with these." He reached for old charts that looked like they were made of tough bamboo. "Navigational charts. The route to the farthest gate. Wouldn't it be amazing if this venture of yours took you to the world beyond this one?"

"It would strain credulity at that."

A moment of silence passed, as Sao Feng gestured to his men by a well. Both Elizabeth's and Barbossa's eyes trailed to the well, as the men pulled a very familiar man out of the well. He is bound, and his wet hair was being tugged by one of the men. Sao Feng pointed to him, as Barbossa's and Elizabeth's faces turned stone cold. "This is the thief." He announced. "Is his face familiar to you?"

Both pirates tentatively shake their heads. Sao Feng smiled slyly, and made his way over to the well. "Then I guess…you have no further need for him!" Sao Feng reached for his dagger, and places it at the man's neck.

Elizabeth gasped, muttering, "Will!"

This enraged Sao Feng. "So, you come into my city, and _betray_ my hospitality."

"Sao Feng, I assure you I had no idea-"

"That you would get caught?!" He interrupted, and cooled. "You intend to attempt a voyage to Davy Jones' Locker. When I cannot help but wonder… why?"

Barbossa reached for a silver pirate piece, and tossed it to Sao Feng, who adeptly catches it. It was a piece of eight. "The song has been sung. The time is upon us. We must convene the Brethren court. As one of the nine pirate lords you must honor the call."

Sao Feng gritted his teeth as he ordered, "More steam."

The woman pulled down the lever, yet the steam didn't automatically release. This caught everyone's attention. Sao Feng ordered it again, and it worked this time. He seemed to relax a bit after that rejuvenating batch of steam. "There's a price on all our heads, it is true. Since it seems that the only way a pirate can turn profit anymore is by betraying other pirates."

"The first Brethren Court gave us rule of the seas. That rule has been challenged by Lord Cutler Beckett." Barbossa explained.

"Against the East India Trading Company, what value is the Brethren Court? What can any of us do?" Sao Feng challenged.

"You can fight!" Elizabeth encouraged, and stepped forward. Yet the big man that had escorted them grabbed her, and pulled her back. "Get off me!" She pushed away his arm, and stepped forward again. "You are Sao Feng, pirate lord of Singapore! Would you have this era come to an end on your watch? The most notorious pirates from around the world are uniting against our enemy, and yet you sit here, cowering in your bath water!" She spat.

Sao Feng frowned for a moment, but then eagerly smiled. "Elizabeth Swann, there's more to you than meets the eye, isn't there? And the eye does not go wanting. But I cannot help but notice. You have failed to answer my question." He tensed. "What is it you seek in Davy Jones' Locker?"

There was a moment of hesitation and switched glances. Then: "Jack Sparrow." Will answered. "She's one of the pirate lords."

Nearly all the men in the room flinched at the name. "The only reason I would want Jack Sparrow returned from the land of the dead… is so I could send her back myself!" His lips quivered with anger.

"Jack Sparrow holds one of the nine pieces of eight. She failed to pass it along to a successor before she died. So we must go and get her back."

The atmosphere was tense. Then Sao Feng looked behind Barbossa, and saw that a tattoo was dripping off of a man's back. His eyes widened in both fear and anger. "So, you admit, you have deceived me! Weapons!" Nearly everyone steps out of their baths and pulls out a weapon of some kind, all pointing it at Elizabeth and Barbossa.

Barbossa smirked. "Sao Feng, I assure you, our intentions are perfectly and strictly honorable." Just then, swords fly through the cracks below them and up into their hands. They successfully catch them, and Barbossa smiled victoriously.

Sao Feng reached for the man who's tattoo faded off, and puts his sword to the man's neck. "Drop your weapons, or I'll kill this man!"

Barbossa switched a look with Elizabeth, who just shrugged. "Kill him, he's not our man."


End file.
